Synthesis gas, termed syngas, is usually derived from non-replaceable fossil fuels. Syngas is often converted to methanol for subsequent use as a chemical, solvent or fuel.
The formation of syngas derived from petroleum materials such as methane is reported in several publications such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,259. Additional reporting on petroleum materials employed for formation of syngas is not concerned with biomass and will subsequently not be detailed or additionally reported further.
Throughout the world there is increasing interest in converting renewable biomass to usable products to avoid consumption of non-replaceable fossil fuels. Biomass is associated with non-fossil organic materials that contain fundamental energy derived from the sun. A biomass is often selected from the group consisting of wood, waste paper and municipal solid waste including an individual or a combination of these biomass materials.
Conversion of biomass energy to practical non-stationary fuels is desirable. Present day interest in biomass is to provide an alternative fuel source to avoid dependence on unreliable imported petroleum crude oil for fuels.
Biomass can be used to yield synthesis gas for production of methanol, thus biomass may provide an alternative liquid fuel source.
Manufacture of water gas, as described in Chemical Engineers Handbook third edition, edited by Perry, pages 1579-1580, begins with coal or coke as a source of carbon transported to a steel shell about 3 to about 10 ft. diameter lined with insulation and fire brick. The coal or coke is dependent on oxygen in air for combustion to form incandescent carbon. As soon as the carbon bed obtains satisfactory temperature the air supply is shut off and steam is admitted to produce the desired water gas. The admitted steam rapidly reduces the carbon bed temperature. The steam flow is then discontinued and air flow is admitted to the steel shell to raise the carbon temperature to incandescence thus repeating the sequence. New developments for employment of low cost tonnage oxygen is being investigated for use in continuous water gas manufacture as reported by Perry. A present day continuous process for biomass gasification is being developed at the university of Hawaii and is illustrated and explained by "Biomass Gasification" on the internet. The process employs oxygen and biomass to produce water gas converted by steam to manufacture syngas. The syngas is then transformed from a gas to form liquid methanol. During biomass gasification hydrocarbons and tars form in the syngas. The problem of formation of hydrocarbons and tars is being addressed by researchers, reported by "Synthesis Gas Conditioning from Biomass" on the internet, at the National Research Energy Labs (NREL). Destruction of tars in a fluidized-bed using a recently developed catalyst is reported. "Bioethanol Technology", reported by the internet, researchers at, NREL, syngas from biomass can be fermentated by anaerobic bacteria to convert biogas to form ethanol.
Present day motor vehicles employ internal combustion engines operating with petroleum based liquid fuels. In the future internal combustion engines will be replaced with other power sources such as hydrogen based fuel cells. Fuel cells will convert hydrogen to electricity from oxygen in air to form water vapor which is pollution free. The electricity thus formed will be used to supply power for the motor vehicles. The problem with hydrogen powered vehicles is apparently the lack of renewable energy. Methanol, from syngas, located in a fuel tank in the vehicle can be converted to form hydrogen capable of meeting this need.
It is therefore an object of this invention to obviate many of the limitations or disadvantages of the prior art.
The present concern is about synthesis gas obtained from a biomass.
A distinct object of this invention is to employ air and water to produce synthesis gas from a biomass.
A further object of this invention is to manufacture methanol or liquid fuels from synthesis gas.
Another object of this invention is to avoid use of gasoline powered internal combustion engines.
Still another object of this invention is to produce a substantial reduction in air pollution.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a liquid containing hydrogen capable of generating electrical power from a fuel cell.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a liquid fuel from renewable energy.
In addition an object of this invention is to furnish a supply of syngas obtained from a biomass.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a method to avoid employment of tonnage oxygen to produce synthesis gas from a biomass. With the above and other objects in view, this invention relates to the novel features and alternatives and combinations presently described in the brief description of the invention.